Iron girl: Daughter of Tony Stark
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Baisclly a what if story. What if there was an Iron girl and she was Tony's daughter? What would her life be like as his daughter?
1. Charater Introductions!

I was watching Iron Man 2 and had an idea about what if there was an Iron girl and She is Tony Stark's daughter. So, yeah here she is.

Chapter title:Charater intrductions

Rating:T-M

Disclaimer:I don't own Iron man.

Claimer:I own Jessie and the charaters you don't know.

* * *

><p>Iron girl: Daughter of Tony Stark<p>

Name: Jessie Paris Stark

Nicknames: Jess, Paris, Iron girl, and Stark girl.

Age: 16

Hair color: Brown

Hair Style: Thick, Long to her waist, usually wears it up in a bun/ponytail/braid/pigtails/ect.

Eye color: Blue

Body built: Slim, Tall, Strong, curves in the right places, and ECT.

Skin color: Tan/Fair

Scars: N/A

Tattoos: Dream catcher on her right shoulders with the colors of Purple, White, Red, Blue, Green, and ECT.

Job: Student/Iron Girl

Bio: Jessie is the Daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Stark (Yes, they got married.) Like her father, Jessie showed interest in tech, cars, and ECT. She soon created Iron Girl when she was thirteen, only the colors are purple and sliver with sparkles. Though everyone thinks that is likes her father there are many differences between them with their personalities. She has been everywhere in the world and can speak ten launganes fluent. She hates playboys, jocks,cheerleaders, and ect. She tried to be friends with everyone.

Name: Nick James Van Night

Nicknames:Jamie, Nicky boy, and Van Night

Age:16

Hair color: jet black

Hair Style: Thick, to his shoulders

Eye color: Forset green

Body built: Slim, Tall, Strong, and looks like a young Corey Feldman

Skin color: Tan

Scars: two that run down his back, no one knows how hwe got them excepted him.

Tattoos: A white and black wolf on his right side.

Job: Student/Iron girl's tech person

Bio: Born and raised in France, Nick is a french boy who move to the USA when he was six, that's when he meet Jessie Stark for the first time and he has been in love with her since they were ten. He's the only one allowed to call her Paris without getting hit and he helped her built Iron girl when they were 13. He tends to be very quite and only talks to Jessie when he wants to say something.


	2. Jessie Stark:The Stark Girl!

Here's chapter one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I have to say that Jessie might be every much like her father in some parts but she's still a good character! Also, THANK YOU GOOGLE TRANSLATER! So, Am sorry if she hurts your feeling during this stroy!

Chapter title:Jessie Stark: The Stark girl!

Rating:T-M

Disclaimer:I don't own Iron Man, and Also, I don't own the glee project people!

Claimer:I own Jessie and the charaters you don't know.

_Random text: Thinking, Dreaming and Flashbacks. Plus sing! (Yes, there's a glee moment in this story!)_

* * *

><p>Jessie Paris Stark walked down the hallway of Long Island High School. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt, a red blouse, white tights, black heeled Mary Janes, a red ruby heart necklace with a sliver star necklace(she never takes them off!), and she was carrying a black and grey shoulder bag. Her waist long thick brown hair was swaying as she walked. Her blue eyes were scanning for her best friend, Nick Van Night. She found him, at his locker as he was putting his books away. Nick had thick jet black hair to his shoulders, and bright forest green eyes. He was wearing a light green button up shirt, light grey pants, black biker boots(His way to go against his parents.), and a choker necklace with the symbol of the Fleur De Lis on it. ( He's so French sometimes.) His plain black backpack was by his feet on the ground. Jessie smirked as she quietly sneaked up on him. Jessie dropped her bag and jumper on his back.<p>

"Roar!" She yelled as Nick yelped when she did it.

"Holy shit! Jessie,I told you ne pas se faufiler sur moi comme ça! Vous savez que je déteste quand tu fais ça pour moi!"_(1)_ He yelled at her in French after she got off his back. Jessie giggled at him and smiled.

"Désolé, Nicky. Juste pas pu m'en empêcher! Vous êtes trop facile de faire peur. Mais, vous savez que Je t'aime."_(2)_ Jessie spoke back to him in French that she learned during her time in France with her parents. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Viens ou nous allons être en retard pour Glee!"_(3)_ Nick said as he grabed his backpack. Jessie linked their arms together and they head off to Glee after she picked her backpack up.

_~ To the glee room~_

Everyone was there before them. Damian McGinty, Samuel Larsen, Lindsay Pearce , Alex Newell, Hannah McIalwain, Cameron Mitchell, Marissa von Bleicken, Matheus Fernandes, McKynleigh Abraham, Emily Vasquez, Ellis Wylie ,and Bryce Ross-Johnson were all sitting in the room, waiting for Mr. Gale to come into the room_(4)_. Their homework for this week was about Love and Heart-break Relationships. Damian and Jessie were doing the song_ "Broken"_ by Seether FT. Amy Lee. It deal with love and heart-break. Mr. Gale walked into the room. He has short golden blonde hair, and bright warm amber eyes.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Okay, first up in this week's assignment is Damian and Jessie!" said and took a seat in the front. Jessie and Damian walked to the front and smiled at everyone.

"We're doing _"Broken"_ by Seether ft Amy Lee." Damian said and the music started.

_(Damian)_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<em>  
><em>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_(Jessie)_  
><em>The worst is over now and we can breathe again<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<em>  
><em>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_(Both)_

_[x2]_  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm open<em>  
><em>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<em>  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You've gone away_  
><em>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

The music stopped and everyone clapped for them. got up with a smile.

"Very good, Jessie and Damian! Fit's the topic perfectly." He told them.

"Thank you, Sir." Damian and Jessie said at the same time. Jessie took her seat next, to Nick who smiled at his best friend.

_~Time skip:Hour later at the Stark's home~_

Jessie and Nick walked though the front door with their bags in tow.

"Am Home!" Jessie yelled.

"In the living room, Dear." Her Mother, Pepper Stark yelled back to her daughter. Nick and Jessie waked to the living room, throw their bags on the couch and flopped down on it.

"Ughhhhh, Je déteste l'école, parfois!"_(5)_ Nick yelled in French.

"Moi aussi, Nick. Moi aussi!"_(6)_ Jessie told him. The rest of today was going to be boring, Jessie just knew it was.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one. Ughhhhh, it took me forever to do this. Well, next chapter is going to have Mr. Tony Stark in it! R&amp;R<p>

1:Holy shit! Jessie, I told you not to sneak up on me like that! You know I hate when you do it for me!

2:Sorry, Nicky. Just could not help myself! You are too easy to , you know I love you.

3:Come and we'll be late for Glee!

4: Yes, there's are the people from the Glee Project! I don't own them!

5:Ughhhhh, I hate school sometimes!

6:Me too, Nick. Me too!

~Lostgurl09


End file.
